


Oh, Baby

by Canadian_Asshole (BeatlessMelody)



Category: Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lafayette mention, M/M, Married! Jeffmads, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworked Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/Canadian_Asshole
Summary: "Madison woke up to crying coming from down the hall. The horrible, ear-splitting crying that still he hadn't gotten use to after a week of the baby sharing their home."There's only so much preparation you can have for parenthood. Thomas and Madison? Well, they certainly didn't do enough.





	1. Night Shift

Madison woke up to crying coming from down the hall. The horrible, ear-splitting crying that still he hadn't gotten use to after a week of the baby sharing their home.

A grunt from the male sprawled beside him, before a hand was coming out to hit Madison -repeatedly- in the face, as if somehow that would serve to wake the _already_ wide awake male. Had it not been for the baby, certainly he would have waken to the snoring from his husband. The warmth of the body beside him was soon disrupted by Thomas' body hitting the ground. The perfect effect of the push that Madison gave him. Just to get him up and on his feet, of course.

"I took care of her last week, tonight's your night, asshole." The murmured words that fell from Madison's lips were only greeted by an almost whiny little noise from Thomas, who had evidently not gotten up from where he had fallen to the floor.

"Jemmy, I thought we helped each other. Don't be selfish." Words that only seemed to start a budding argument, until finally James pulled himself slowly out of bed. One hand coming up to rub at seemingly constantly tired eyes. Half-closed eyes turning towards where his husband was pulling himself off the ground. Wiping his silken pajamas with such a flourish that James could do nothing but roll his eyes. Quite truly, it was nights such as these that Madison found himself wondering just how he had come to grow so attached to a man such as Thomas. A man, that had truly believed he was indeed French for their first year in high school, a thought that only grew after a study in Paris itself. 

Once upon a time, James had truly and utterly believed that had he been forced to spend more than ten minutes within _monsieur Jefferson's_  presence, he would willingly get himself expelled. And yet here they were, rings upon their fingers and a beautiful daughter within their care.

Perhaps Madison had been crazy when he said yes.

* * *

 

The crying increased tenfold when the nursery door was reached, Thomas immediately veering off towards the crib, while James shuffled off to make a bottle. The slightest smile on his face as he listened to Thomas murmuring to the fussy baby behind him.

"Dearest Martha, there's no need for tears. Père is here, little one. No need for crying--" The rest of the words were drowned out behind a particularly loud wailing from the small body within Thomas' arms. Amazing, how such a small being could make such a ruckus, though truly Madison wasn't sure why he had been so stunned at the revelation. After all, he knew Hamilton. And for such a small human, certainly he made a lot of noise.

The  _ding_ of the microwave pulled James from his thoughts, testing the bottle carefully before turning towards Thomas. There was a moment, where the only thing he did was merely just - watch the two. Watch as Thomas stroked one soft cheek of the crying baby, lips moving as soothing words too low for Madison to hear fell upon the deaf ears of their child.

"Thomas, give her to papa." Madison's own voice was still low, barely loud enough to catch the attention of his husband over the little girl being pressed gently into James' arms. His grip shifted, and the bottle was being pushed into the baby's mouth. The silence was sudden, and almost unsettling. But not unwelcome. God only knows that peace and quiet was few and far between for the couple. Even before Martha, their lives had been hectic. From aggressive work schedules, to the plain old exhaustion that always seemed to plague James, at the very least. But a baby? Well, it wouldn't be an understatement to say that the two went in blind as to how much effort this would take. Even the adoption process had been hell- and yet, Madison couldn't say that he regretted it. During the paperwork, of course, but the moment that the delicate body had been held in his hands-  
Truly, any regret or uncertainty he may have felt flew out the window. He was a father, now. There was no way he would ever think of trading that title for anything else.

* * *

 

James didn't remember falling asleep. All he knew, was that when he woke Martha was no longer in his arms, and he had been moved to the couch. Knitted blanket tucked neatly around his thick figure. When tired eyes cracked open; it became evident that he had, for once, managed to sleep soundly throughout the entire night. A feat within itself on a normal day. Closer examination revealed a note written in Thomas' neat handwriting.

 _' I didn't want to wake you up last night, you seemed too peaceful. I fed Martha before leaving for work, so she should be alright until you wake up. Take some Tylenol, your head seemed a bit hot. Love you, I'll be home soon._  
_PS. Order Chinese tonight. It's too hot to cook.'_

James barely had the time to sigh, before the fussing of his daughter filled the room;  
Impeccable timing.  
Slowly, he forced himself into action, feet dragging at the prospect of another long day.

At least Lafayette was babysitting tomorrow, and he could look forward to the peace that it would bring. Peace, of course, being a relative term.  
When you lived with Jefferson, peace didn't exist. But, he could at least hope.  
Couldn't he?


	2. Babysitting Doesn't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette tried to babysit...
> 
> It didn't work.

Madison shouldn't of expected peace. He shouldn't of expected anything but hell, as every day of his life was. On one way or another, at least.

Be it allergies, or sickness. Or, as today made him see, the overly worried voice of a true Frenchman filling his ears.

Thomas and he hadn't been out overly long. A few hours, at the most. A rare occasion where their schedules allowed for time spent together; rather than having to communicate throughout the day through nothing but quick texts. It was nice. Times like these were even rarer now that they had taken the title of parents. Their former, elegant dining places weren't suitable for children under 8, and even going for a walk in the park was made difficult when Martha was such a fussy child.

Madison, for one, had been glad to get a break. But he truly, absolutely shouldn't of expected it to last even this long; Martha didn't like being away from her fathers.

"Gilbert?"

"Little one isn't shushing—!"

Lafayette's rushed words filled Madison's ears as soon as the male picked up the phone. Forcing a sigh from his lips so heavy that even Thomas looked over from where he was typing frantically on his phone- work never stopped for either of them, after all. A curious raised eyebrow from his husband just received a simple dismissive gesture from Madison. 

"Have you fed her? She eats every two hours, if it's getting close to that time there's another bottle prepared in the fridge, just warm it up." Madison's words were easy, even if his face had grown concerned at the utterly heartbreaking wailing his daughter was releasing on the other end of the phone. As nice as this break had been; his paternal instincts were pushing him towards the need to go home and soothe the little girl. 

"Oui, she ate not an hour ago, she's—" The words of the other were no longer English; a jumbled rush of the language assaulting James' already sensitive ears. 

He didn't hesitate while handing the phone over to his husband. Thumb coming up to press upon his temple, an effort to soothe away the oncoming headache while he listened to the smooth french coming from the man beside him. Only broken up by the distant wailing of their daughter; loud, even over the phone. 

The phone call didn't last long after being handed off. Thankfully, the headache had retreated by then. Though James was sure that once they arrived back home it was come back in full force.

"Let me guess; we have to go home." James sighed, tired eyes turning towards his husband; looking apologetic, for once in his life.

"Sorry, Jemmy. Duty calls." 

 

Even with the New York traffic, it didn't take them long to get home. James lingering within the hallway to put their bags neatly away, while Thomas went forwards toward the screams of the damned... Also named Martha. 

By the time Madison had gotten there, the girl was within her père's arms. Lafayette - looking awfully flustered, standing close by. The screams had stopped, at the very least, though the girl's cheeks still glimmered with tears and her little chest heaved with overexertion. Something that Madison could understand well.

Breathing out another slow sigh, one of James' hands came up to run through his short, curly hair. Leaning in the doorway whilst he watched the three bodies within the room, before pushing away to go towards the Frenchman.

Lafayette had been a friend of Thomas' for as long as he could remember; such a friendship grew between the two that Madison had little choice whether he wanted to know the other or not.   
He didn't particularly mind, though. Gilbert was a nice man, if not a bit.. eccentric, at times. A well fit for the attitude that his husband had, though he didn't fit well within the peace and quiet that James craved. 

But friendship, according to this little experience, wasn't enough to be sure that one could be a good babysitter. Especially not to a baby as fussy as their Martha was. Though knowing this information, God knows who could manage to handle such a task.

Perhaps Gilbert hadn't been a very smart first choice.

"We'll pay you in full, even if we weren't... Gone for as long as we were supposed to be. I'm sure Martha made up for it." The words weren't particularly bitter. In fact, there was a subtle adoration that those that weren't close to James wouldn't be able to distinguish.

Holding out the roll of cash towards the younger male, little seen confusion played upon his expression when it was refused.

"Non, non. I don't want your money. You two were supposed to be out for the day, and you had to come home. That doesn't call for getting paid." The words from the other were accompanied by a smile. Pure in intention.

Madison wasn't going to turn this away. Even with the rare sleep he had last night. He was exhausted, and in no mood to fight the stubbornness he had seen previously within the man.

"If you change your mind, contact Thomas. He'll email transfer what we owe you."

Even as the words fell from his lips, he knew that Gilbert wouldn't be contacting them for that money. That much was clear as he snuck out of the room. The front door closing behind Gilbert being heard even from the nursery.

"Hey, papa? Our little monkey wants you."

Soft words from his husband brought Jes back to the present; eyes turning towards the two loves of his life, he was unable to help a brief, soft smile at the coo from the baby. 

As much as he had wished that they could have stayed out just a little bit longer; he couldn't deny that he had missed his daughter. 

A day in the park was nothing compared to quiet times with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen I know it's been months but hear me out I forgot to post the chapter then AO3 deleted it please don't stab me (also I'm doing this on mobile u guys don't get any fancy text I'm sorry)
> 
> Also not my best work I'm....truly sorry. My muses for them have been out of wack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfic. So honestly, forgive me if it isn't that good XoX
> 
> Criticism and suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
